


Morning Sun

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Fingering, Lazy Morning, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: The morning sun could be merciless and cruel when it was about waking up but waking up was much less bad with Blanca right next to him.The scent of the man's aftershave and a hint of sandalwood lingering around him as sweet moans filled the air.





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little colab I did with @SoSkepticalFox on Twitter! We both think the world needs more Blanca/Ash content so we deliver!  
> She did an amazing art piece for this sweet little drabble so make sure to go check it out!

The comfort of a warm bed.

Soft sheets draped over them.

Blanca fought against the urge to open his eyes for a moment before finally giving in. A tired gaze wandering through the room, he found himself in his hotel suite, high above the roofs of New York.

It was the touch of warm skin on his own which brought memories of yesterday back to his mind.

Still half-naked from their nightly adventures, Blanca shifted his position a little to further pull the boy into a gentle embrace.

Ash had never been a morning person and it showed when he gave a dissatisfied grunt at being pulled closer.

 

 _''It's okay, no need to wake up yet.''_ Blanca whispered into his ear, brushing some of those blonde locks behind his ear before pressing a gentle kiss on the spot right behind it.

 

Blanca himself still felt some tiredness lingering in his body, the warmth Ash gave off too comfortable to leave yet.

With the boy in his arms, the slight weight of Ash's head resting on his chest, he decided it was for the best to stay like that a little longer.

Basking in that healing presence of each other.

 

Minutes turned into hours as the city outside started waking up on this slow saturday. Blanca had actually managed to fall asleep once more, something he rarely experienced as an early bird.

He noticed the soft weight of Ash's head on his chest was gone when he woke up, the boy curled up with his back against Blanca's side. He was holding onto his arm however, no sign of him letting go of it anytime soon.   
Blanca couldn't contain a gentle smile, his other hand wandering to stroke the boy's back.   
Ash's skin was still as smooth as it was three years ago, his back looking delicate and frail althrough he had noticed his slight gain in muscles.

Blanca's soft strokes over his back ran a comfortable shiver down Ash's spine causing him to lean against the man's touch a little more.

 

''Needy little kitten.'' Blanca chuckled softly as he pressed another kiss against Ash's ear, spooning around him to go full in on body contact.

 

Ash only groaned in reply, fighting against waking up.

Futile.

Opening his tired eyes, revealing orbs of jade-green, Ash scanned his surroundings.

Dark wooden furniture, mixed with silver and black, beige curtains covering the tall panorama windows to keep the sun out.

A slight hint of sandalwood in the air.

He knew that smell. He loved it even.

 

_Blanca._

 

Ash shifted his position once more, turning towards the mass of a man to take another deep breath of that familiar scent.

 

Comfort.

 

''Waking up slowly, huh?''

 

''Shut up...''

 

Blanca's hair was a mess, his low ponytail having come undone during the night eventually. Ash's hair however, wasn't any better either. Blonde locks sticking in all directions until Blanca had brushed them back in place with those gentle fingers of his.   
For a moment it was as if he could hear Ash purr a little.   
Must've been his imagination though.

The morning seemed endless, neither of them wanting it to end.

Another hour or so went by as they shuffled through different positions. One time Ash was fully on top of Blanca, listening to his heart beating as he felt his chest lower and heave in a steady rythm. The other time Ash had draped his leg over the man while clinging to his side.

By the time Blanca had decided it was time to get up, Ash had finally let go of him, clinging to his pillow instead as he rested on his stomach. The boy had his face burried in the pillow, running from the soft rays of lights coming through gaps between the closed curtains.

Although the urge to get up kept growing within Blanca, he decided to roll to the side, enjoying a few pages of his book before he'd prepare breakfast.

As more minutes passed, pages of his book being flipped every now and then, Ash kept shuffling around right next to him until the boy had somehow managed to get free of the soft covers.

Pale skin on the dark mauve sheets, traces of last night still evident on that porcelain-like surface.

The view was entrancing enough to get Blanca's full attention, putting his book back on the nightstand where it had rested earlier.

His hand wandered up to Ash's shoulders, barely touching him as he started to draw small circles on his skin.

Blanca watched as Ash started coming alive a little, moving every now and then whenver his fingers would start trailing closer to the small of his back.

 

''Good morning, _Aslan._ '' he whispered, a loving smile on his face.

 

''..orning...'' the boy mumbled in reply as he pressed his lower back up against Blanca's touch.

 

Just like a cat.

He spent a good moment caressing Ash's skin until his hands wandered a little further down.

Ash was still half asleep as Blanca kept sending one shudder after the other down his spine.

One of the man's fingers ran along Ash's crack, playfully dragging it up and down a few times. It gained him the exact reaction he was expecting – Ash pushing his bottom up further.   
  
''Good boy.'' he chuckled.

 

He pushed one finger against Ash's entrance, still soft and sensitive from the night, lingering on it instead of pushing inside just yet.   
Ash thrusted his hips up a little, yearning for more.

 

''Still not enough?''   
  
Ash knew Blanca was expecting to be cursed at again, a sly grin hidden by the pillow as he repeated his motion with a whine.  
  
  
_''No, daddy. Please, gimme more.''_  
  
His voice was soft, so very docile.

It definitely got the reaction out of Blanca that he was aiming for.   
Surprise.   
The man arched his brows before returning to his usual smile.

 

What a brat.

 

''You want more, kitten?''

 

No reply, merely another push upwards against Blanca's touch.

The man withdrew his hand, propping himself up a little to sit next to Ash. Using both hands, he spread the boy's cheeks apart, revealing his twitching entrance. A quick glance up to Ash. The boy was peeking over his own shoulder to see what Blanca was going to do next. He shot him a cunning smile as he let some of his spit drip off his tongue.

The sight drove another shiver down Ash's spine, urging him to wince as he felt his hole twitch once more.

 

''This should be enough, shouldn't it?'' he asked playfully as he returned into his earlier pose, leaning on his side next to Ash, one arm propping up his head.

 

Ash was too tired to come up with a witty comeback, so he simply nodded, hugging his pillow a little closer as he arched his hips up.

Blanca sure took his sweet time to tease the boy some more. Spreading his spit across Ash's hole, pressing against it but never fully inside.

A slight hint of red on Ash's cheeks told Blanca about the embarrassment he felt.

Getting hard by simply being toyed with, the man sure knew how to make him weak.

Ash grinded his hips up against Blanca, then down against the soft sheets as it gave him some sweet friction to satisfy his need at least a little.   
Blanca kept playing his game of hard to get a while longer until he carefuly thrusted one of his fingers inside Ash's heat, without a warning.

It drove a surprised moan out of the blonde youth, muffled by the pillow he hugged tighter as Blanca started to move.

 

He could feel how Ash was still stretched from last night, easy to push yet another finger past his sensitive ring of muscles.

The man knew how Ash liked it. Knew that he was fond of lazily fooling around in the morning and Blanca was more than eager to make this all about Ash.

He would make him his little pillow prince.   
Would make sure to get all these sweet moans and whines out of the blonde youth as he clung to that pillow.

He felt Ash tense up against his touch, squeezing hard on his fingers as they dragged across Ash's prostate. Painfully slow and skilled.

Ash moans grew louder every now and then, especially when Blanca would withdraw his fingers completely only to push them back inside after he had watched Ash's hole clench up again.

Blanca was skilled at dragging these things out as long as possible, mercilessly making his partner cry and beg for more until they wouldn't be able to take any more of his sweet torture. Orgasming from sheer overstimulation.

He waited for that familiar, beloved hitch in his breath, that change in Ash's voice when he was close. Continously switching between different thrust patterns and paces.

Devilish little breaks from fingering Ash, withdrawing them completely yet again, dragged this moment out into several minutes.   
Blanca loved to watch Ash buck his hips up, toes clawing down onto the blanket over his feet whenever the sensation grew too overpowering.

 

''B-Blanca!'' he cried out as the man had stopped again.

 

_''Yes, prince?''_

 

''S-Stop that already~ Please!''

 

''As you wish.''

 

He pressed a kiss against Ash's head, soft hair leaving his skin tingling as he gave in to Ash's begs.

Blanca picked up his pace, deepened his finges' thrusts as he made sure to hit the boy's sweet spot over and over again.

Ash had tried to hold his voice back for a while, head burried in that pillow which carried Blanca's scent.   
A gentle mix of the man's aftershave and sandalwood.

He closed his eyes as he felt that familiar tension in his stomach. His legs starting to twitch around as Ash felt that white noise-like feeling wash over him.

He cried out Blanca's name as he came, feeling his own cum spill onto the man's mauve colored sheets beneath him and his stomach.

Blanca had planned on washing the sheets sooner or later anyway.

 

''Fully awake now?'' he asked with a chuckle afte the boy had caught his breath, his small chest still lowering and heaving heavily.

Ash nodded in content, unable to form a proper sentence with Blanca's fingers still seated deep within him.

 

''You go recover from that, I'll make some breakfast, alright?''  
  
Ash had his eyes closed, not wanting to let the man go just yet. He squeezed his fingers again, wanting him to stay just a little longer.

 

_''Alright, I'll stay.''_

 

And so his plan of making Ash some breakfast in bed had to wait. He'd stay next to the boy, fingers still inside Ash's tight hole as he would play with his insides occassionally.

 

A warm morning, lazily spent in bed.

Something Blanca hadn't had in a while for sure.

 

 


End file.
